


“To Ransom a Man’s Soul”

by Cantrix_grisea



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantrix_grisea/pseuds/Cantrix_grisea





	“To Ransom a Man’s Soul”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JillianK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillianK/gifts).




End file.
